


anchored in hellfire

by tieflings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflings/pseuds/tieflings
Summary: Katherine Proudmoore had expected many things from Stormwind nobility, but she had never expected Katrana Prestor. As she sets out to right the wrongs of the past and protect her family, Katherine finds herself caught up in the blaze that is Katrana.An AU in which Katherine Proudmoore and Kastrana Prestor battles over who should be the top.
Relationships: Katrana Prestor/Katherine Proudmoore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	anchored in hellfire

In Kul’Tiras Katherine Proudmoore had been almost a queen. There was no higher authority than the Proudmoores. Katherine was used to ruling, she was often left to her own devices as her husband Daelin prefered to be at sea rather than keeping court. Unlike some rulers she was good at what she did and while other people would wither under the heavy crown that is duty, Katherine Proudmoore thrived.

When the silhouette of Stormwind City started to appear on the horizon, she couldn’t help but to feel concerned, an uneasiness she hadn’t felt in a long time. She gripped the railing tightly, her knuckles turning white. It had only been a few days since the Stormwind courier had appeared in Kul’Tiras clad in blue with a letter addressed lord of Kul’Tiras, commanding that Daelin Proudmoore immediately move to Stormwind and take his place as an advisor to the prince. The courier had barely been able to duck the goblet that Daelin had thrown at him. “He commands me? A boy of ten?” Katherine had been the to temper his rage, smooth out this insult. They couldn’t deny the crown, not after what their daughter had done and a compromise had been made. She would go in his stead and the fragile alliance between Stormwind and Kul’Tiras wouldn’t be destroyed over pride or past mistakes. 

Stormwind was growing ever closer and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was stepping into a viper’s nest. In the city she would be just another advisor and the mother of a traitor. They would show her their smiling faces and then curse her behind her back and if she failed… one wrong word, one wrong turn and Katherine would be cast out and the relationship between the two factions would be ruined.

The captain appeared beside her, “we are ready to dock my lady, on your leave.”

“You have my leave… bring us in.”

As the ship pulled closer to the docks the sounds she could hear the sounds of the city. People calling out their wares, the screeching of seagulls and the bustle of a crowd. These were sounds she knew, that should be familiar, but not even that could settle her stomach. She pulled her leather coat tighter around her and took a deep breath. If I can handle Daelin, three children and a continent of unruly sailors, I can handle Stormwind, she thought. She had to.

The ship docked smoothly at the harbour, the captain barking orders as the crew tethered themselves to the docks. They laid out a plank and she walked down carefully, it wouldn’t do to fall into the sea and shame herself within the first few minutes. Awaiting her on the docks was a paladin holding two horses, their golden armoring glimmering in the sun.That was something else she had to get used to while here. In Stormwind paladins were as commons as sailors were in Kul’Tiras.

“Welcome to Stormwind,Lady Katherine,” the paladin said, his voice muffled by the gilded lion helmet that he wore. “I am honored by your presence, follow me and I will lead you to the keep.”

“Thank you. Do you have a name I could call you?”

The man removed his helmet, revealing a head of tousled brown hair and a flat face covered in a thick beard. Scars lined his face, but even so it was impossible not to regognize the man. g

“Bolvar! It’s good to see you.” Even in Kul’Tiras everyone knew of Bolvar Fordragon, a steadfast paladin and a hero against the scourge. They had only met briefly once before, but you didn’t forget meeting a hero of the Alliance.

“My lady,” Bolvar bowed. “I am pleased to see that you arrived safely. Stormwind welcomes you.”

“I am honored, Bolvar. How fares our prince?”

For a moment his face darkened, a storm cloud passing over his hardened features. “He is well, my lady.” The lie came out stiff and unpracticed, but Katherine wouldn’t pry. She would see the prince soon enough. 

She took the reins from Bolvar and mounted the horse, it felt good to have a horse between her legs again. Her duties in Kul’Tiras meant that it was faster to travel by boat or gryphon but she had always relished riding. Beside her Bolvar had also mounted and the lion helmet was staring back at her.

“Let’s go see our prince. It’s not a long ride to the keep, but keep close. Stormwind isn’t as safe as I wished it woud be.”

As promised she stayed close as they rode through the city. She tried to see it all, her eyes drinking in the wonders of the capital. She saw priests adorned in glittering jewels walking in the Cathedral District, their heads bowed in prayer and voices raised in song. When they came to the Dwarven District Katherine had to blink out the smoke from her eyes, the ringing of hammers echoed through this district and she could feel the rumble of the tram that ran in the citys bowels. 

Yet none of that could measure up to the majesty of Stormwind Keep. Compared to Proudmoore Keep’s modest setting, the Stormwind Palace was a glittering jewel, a marvel of Alliance architecture. The stark white marble, decorated with the deep blue of Alliance flags and trimmed with gold made for a majestic sight. Katherine couldn’t help but to feel amazed as they rode up the ramps leading to the entrance. Knights clad in silverite armor with feathers trailing from their helmets dotted every corner, their heads held up high in pride. 

They dismounted outside the keep. Bolvar headed straight inside, his mind already set on the next task. Katherine delayed for a brief moment, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves. Anduin was only a young boy, but he was still her future king, and young boys could be fickle. Treat him like the king he will become, not the boy he is, she thought to herself. 

Anduin Wrynn was the spitting image of his mother, the same hair of spun gold and a face made for smiles, but embedded in his face were the green eyes of his father. Anduin was propped up on the throne with a giant pillow trying his hardest to look as kingly as he could muster with his legs dangling from the throne. Beside him stood a dark haired woman dressed in a red dressed slashed with violet. She held a blue staff with a glowing sapphire resting in the middle. Katherine had never seen or heard of this woman but she was obviously high placed, to be at Anduin’s side. Katherine fell to her knees before the throne and bowed her head towards the prince.  
“Your grace, I am here to serve.” 

“I welcome you Katherine Proudmoore, and I look forward to deepen our relationship with our Kul’Tiran allies and to put past mistakes behind us. Too long have Stormwind and Kul’Tiras been separate.” The speech came out forced and clumsily. Clearly these lines had been drilled into him before her arrival but Katherine couldn’t fault him for that. It was not easy to be a king when you were only ten and missing your father.

“Thank you, your grace. Kul’Tiras remain your loyal vassals.” 

The young nodded and then quickly looked to Bolvar for approval. When the paladin nodded the boy smiled. Bolvar gestured towards the dark haired woman, “this is Lady Katrana Prestor. The representant of the nobles and advisor on arcane matters.” 

Prestor. Katherine knew that name. A dashing noble back in Lordaeron’s prime, he had the ear of the king and the fancy of every woman at court. Lady Katrana Prestor had the same jet black hair and cutting cheekbones that her father had possessed, but there was a sharpness to her beauty, the way a knife was still dangerous even when slipped into the folds of a dress.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Katrana. How fares your father?” 

Katrana smiled, her eyes never leaving Katherine’s. “He is well. A sickness claimed him a few years back, but he is… recovering.” 

“I am pleased to hear that, I only met him once back in Lordareon but he was… quite gallant.” Katherine struggled for the words, as she lied. She couldn’t possibly say the truth to his daughter; that she had found his charms and wits as appealing as the cloying perfumes that he had used to wear. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him that. It will please him greatly,” Katrana laughed, a delicate hand covering her mouth. Her laugh was beautiful, but Kathrine couldn’t help but to feel as if she was being mocked, as if there was a private jest and that she was the punchline.

The rest of the introductions went smoothly. She was introduced to the key members of the nobility and was briefly shown the council chambers where their meetings would be held. It was nothing that Katherine hadn’t seen before. Council chambers looked the same whether they were located in Stormwind or Boralus. It was almost evening when they were done and back in the throne room. Bolvar quickly excused himself, leading the prince away. His duties as advisor closely linked to the ones of a bodyguard it seemed. Leaving only Katrana and Katherine alone in the throne room. 

“I’ll show you to your new quarters, my lady. Follow me.” Katrana Prestor turned and started walking away, she didn’t wait to see if Katherine would follow and Katherine had to hurry to keep up with the other woman. Katrana Prestor would not wait for anyone, Katherine thought. If you strayed to far you would be left behind.

They walked in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the swooshing of Katrana’s skirts and the steps of Katherine’s boots. Katherine had never been the type of woman to be uncomfortable in silence, she had always found it a sign of weakness when people talked just to fill it. Yet now, following in the steps of this dark woman, she found it almost unbearable. She was about to give in to the temptation of small talk when Katrana stopped and broke the silence herself. 

“Proudmoore, a proud name of a proud nation,” she said, turning around and locking eyes with Katherine. “One has to wonder why a Proudmoore would be found so far away from the sea. What brings you here?”

“I was invited.” That was not the truth, it had been a command and a poorly worded one. Daelin might have accepted an invitation, but a command from a boy prince that he did not respect he couldn’t abide. Now Katherine was here in his stead, another sacrifice to add to an already big pile.

“A lie,” Katrana stepped closer, her amber eyes glittering dangerously in the torch light. A smile curved on her lips. “You look so much like her. Your daughter. The pride of your nation was she not? What a shame that she turned traitor, no wonder you feel the need to come here.”

Katherine bristled. Jaina Proudmoore had been a taboo subject for a long time now. Years ago she had founded Theramore, an important anchor for Alliance troops in Kalimdor but it had quickly turned sour when it was discovered that their daughter was helping the Horde. Daelin had been forced to act and had almost lost his life and honor. Now Theramore was a Horde port and their daughter was an advisor to a green-skinned savage. 

“Theramore was a tragic mistake,” Katherine finally said through gritted teeth. 

“A costly one as well. Yet so easily prevented, if your husband had just executed her when he had the chance.”

Katherine reacted quickly, she grabbed the long sleeve of Katrana’s dress, pulling the woman closer. Their faces only inches apart. 

“My husband made many mistakes that day, but killing our daughter was not one of them, “ she hissed. Her anger was twisting inside her belly like a snake, writhing and choking. Katrana only glancedat the hand holding her sleeve and her smile curving into a grin. She did not back away.

“We commaned Daelin Proudmoore to be here, yet he sends his wife. Your husband is a war hungry fool and your daughter is a known traitor. I cannot abide unknowables, and yet here you stand.” Katrana’s eyes narrowed as she stared into Katherine’s eyes, she was no longer smiling. “What are you, Katherine Proudmoore?”

Katherine released Katrana’s sleeve, letting her hand fall to her side, still curled into a fist her nails digging into her skin. 

“I am my own woman, Katrana Prestor. I am not responsible for the actions of my daughter or my husband. If you dislike unknowables then I am afraid there is nothing I can do for you. My duty is to the crown and Kul’Tiras and there is naught that you can do to scare me away from my duties.” 

Katrana took a step back, holding her hands up in a feigned posture of surrender. “Well said. I admit defeat,” she said in a mocking tone. “Your quarters are at the end of this hall.“ She pointed a well manicured finger towars the end of the hall, “your quarters are just over there my lady. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. You are an interesting specimen, Katherine Proudmoore.” 

Katrana left before she could answer, quickly ducking into a hallway that Katherine hadn’t even noticed. Inside her chest, Katherine’s heart was slamming against her ribcage, and the choking anger had left her trembling. Katherine had thought herself indomitable, she had handled her share of nobles and not one of them had ever gotten under her skin. Yet she only had to spend a few minutes in Katrana’s company and she was already flustered. A mistake on her part, she would never underestimate Katrana Prestor again. 

She found her quarters easy enough and when she closed the door behind her she breathed out a long sigh. The decorations were the familiar white and blue that she had come to expect from Stormwind, yet it only made her miss the dark woods of Proudmoore Keep and its green banners even more. Katrana had been right about one thing, the ocean was too far away from this place. She removed her clothing one by one, hanging her leather coat on the door. She sat down at the vanity, beginning the process of removing the pins from her hair and brushing it out. She studied herself in the mirror, the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, gray hair framing an angled face. The years had not left much of the beauty that she had possessed in her youth.

She buried her face in her hands, this was going to be much harder than she had anticipated. The prince was a young boy, so easily manipulated that they should just sew strings to his arms as to make the puppeteering easier. Bolvar was tired and too used to waging wars and Katrana… No. She would not waste another thought on that woman. Not now, not tonight.   
She stood up from the vanity and walked over to the bed, it was a massive thing, made of dark wood and clad in the standard dark blue. She crept between the sheets and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her instantly. 

In her dreams she was back at home, she could smell the sea and taste the saltiness on her tongue. Next to her was Daelin and when he embraced her she melted into his arms. His kisses were familiar, an easy rhythm to fall into. When he entered her she gasped, her fingers tangling themselves into his black locks. She nibbled on his ears, tasting the fire on his skin. His long hair was brushing against her face, his soft hips… Katherine opened her eyes, and staring back at her were the burning eyes of Katrana Prestor. Softness had been replaced where hardness used to be, and the fingers inside of her were curling deliciously.

“Such an interesting specimen,” Katrana whispered, before biting down on her nipple and Katherine screamed.

She woke up covered in sweat, her nightgown sticking to her back. She put a finger between her thigh and came away soaking wet. She padded over to the basin placed in her room and splashed cold water in her face. There was a loud ringing noise in her ears, drowning out every thought, every feeling. It was only a dream, dreams melted away in the morning and disappeared. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the covers over herself, but sleep wouldn’t come. Her mind always drifting back to those golden eyes.


End file.
